cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Units and Structures Summary
Comrade General, this page is a quick summary of the arsenal of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics from Great World War II through to World War III. Click on the relevant links to find out more about the units and structures listed here. Great World War II (Red Alert) Great World War III (Red Alert 2) Infantry *Conscript: These standard Soviet infantrymen are cheap to produce, making them perfect for ''en masse ''attacks. Bum-rush the showski, comrade. *Engineer: These highly trained technicians may be defenseless on the battlefield, but they're indoorsy types anyway: Engineers can capture enemy buildings, heal friendly buildings, detect and disarm Ivan bombs. *Attack Dog: Unlike humans, attack dogs, with their canny sense of smell, can detect disguised units such as spies. Their bite is as bad as their bark: they can take out infantry with one lunge. *Flak Trooper: This unit specializes in blowing a different brand of chunks; the shrapnel-shooting Flak Trooper is effective against air units as well as ground infantry. *Tesla Trooper: The Tesla Trooper has a thing for tanks - destroying them, that is. Tesla Troopers can also power up Tesla Coil attacks for some extra zap. *Crazy Ivan: The resourceful Ivan can plant a bomb on anything in the game - even cows (call it the McBomb). When he's deployed, things go boom, fall down. When upgraded to Chrono Ivan, he's got time on his side, "chronoing" around the map to do his dirty work. *Desolator: These radiation-spewing soldiers got a real bad case of the cooties, turning terrain into impassable wastelands to thwart enemy movement. *Yuri: Having graduated beyond bending silverware, Yuri can mind-control a single enemy unit, or - if he's taken his Gingko - deploy to give off a psychic wave that kills all infantry in the area (except units immune to psionics). A Yuri Prime upgrade increases the range of his mind-control ability. Vehicles *Rhino Tank: This standard tank has no bells or whistles, but can easily punch through defensive lines when fortified with conscripts. *Flak Track: This flak-firing vehicle can pound ground infantry and air units, as well as carry a full complement of grunts. *V3 Rocket Launcher: This piece of artillery is all about spreading the love: its wide range of splash damage is a bane to massed units. *MCV: The roving workhouse of the Soviet army, this vehicle plants the seed from which pretty Red flowers - i.e., Soviet bases - grow. *War Miner: This standard ore collector doesn't need backup: it carries a powerful 20mm cannon that can put the hurt on infantry and light vehicles. *Terror Drone: The Terror Drone is a gremlin-like robot that scurries into enemy vehicles; once inside, it deploys some high-tech saws to slice and dice the enemy unit. *Apocalypse Tank: This juggernaut of a tank relies on brute force to get the job done, pummelling enemy walls, pill-boxes and sentry guns. Its air attack is equally vicious. *Tesla Tank: The Ukrainians have long been the most advanced users of Tesla's super-science.Their invention and use of the Tesla Tank gives them a decisive advantage on the battle field, allowing them to combine the effects of the Rhino Heavy Tank and the Tesla Trooper into a single unit. Aircrafts *Kirov Airship: This surprisingly well-armored blimp boasts monster iron bombs that are excellent for intensive attacks against bases; better yet, the never needs to re-arm. Naval Units *Typhoon Attack Sub: This Soviet naval raider stays submerged - and usually undetected -- when moving around. Its torpedoes turn naval targets into flotsam fast. *Dreadnought: This powerful Soviet warship fires nasty long-range missiles which are vulnerable to AA weapons. *Giant Squid: Never big fans of sushi, the Soviets use these mind-controlled creatures of the deep to latch onto enemy ships to slow them down or even drag them under. Squid are a useful defense against Allied SEALs and Dolphins. *Sea Scorpion: A swift anti-air speedboat. Structures *Construction Yard: The Construction Yard is the foundation of all Soviet bases. *Tesla Reactor: The standard Soviet power plant that fuels the Red war machine. *Ore Refinery: The place where is is brought to be turned into credits. Comes with one ore truck with the option to build more. More ore trucks mean more credits. More credits mean more toys. *Barracks: The training facility for soldiers. *Radar: A tall tower with a powerful sweep that lets the Soviets keep their eye on the world. *War Factory: The place where Vehicle units are made. The Soviet War Factory also has the ability to launch Airships. *Naval Shipyard: The construction facility where Naval units are made. *Service Depot: Here, Soviet units can repair damaged vehicles. *Battle Lab: A specialized lab that gives the Soviets access to a number of advanced units and buildings. *Cloning Vats: Honey, we're having twins: Whenever the player builds an infantry unit, another pops out at the Cloning Vats. *Psychic Sensor: The Psychic Hotline of World War, this future-seeing sensor detects enemy troop movements, super weapon attacks and enemy attacks that occur within its sensor radius. *Nuclear Reactor: A Soviet Advanced Power Plant produces a high rate of power. When it explodes, run for cover: radiation spreads fast. *Nuclear Missile Silo: Know nukes: This structure is required to get the Nuclear Missile. When a nuke is under construction, all players are notified, and they'd better run for cover: if the explosion doesn't get 'em, the green fallout will. *Iron Curtain: The Iron Curtain is a powerful force-field that can make all ground units and/or buildings within its 3x3 grid immune to attack for 45 seconds. This ability does not affect units in the air or under the water.Infantry hit by the Iron Curtain are turned into human toast and die screaming. Base Defences *Fortress Walls: These tried-and-true walls block enemy ground movement, and can be built quickly. *Sentry Gun: This small robotic drone is the perfect defense against encroaching enemy infantry. *Flak Cannon: Fly the not-so-friendly skies: The Flak Cannon fires bursts of flak at enemy aircraft. *Tesla Coil: This powerful defense weapon requires considerable power, but it's worth the investment: it devastates ground units with a powerful bolt of electricity. Imagine a thousand forks jammed into a thousand outlets. Psychic Dominator Disaster (Yuri's Revenge) Infantry *Boris: The Soviet Union's finest hero and commando. His powerful assault rifle can easily take care of most targets. He also has full authority to call in a MiG airstrike. *Cosmonaut: Available for training on Lunar missions, Soviet cosmonauts are expensive but packed quite a punch. They are equipped with rocket boosters (like Allied Rocketeers) and armed with high-intensity laser guns. Aircrafts *Siege Chopper: This versatile assault helicopter is very effective against infantry units. When landed, the Siege Chopper deploys a massive cannon capable of shelling far away targets. *Spy Plane: Reveals terrain and enemy positions for the Soviet army as it passes over the designated area. Can only be called in periodically from Soviet Radar Towers. Structures *Industrial Plant: Allows for the mass production of Soviet vehicles, which will have their cost reduced by 25%. Base Defences *Battle Bunker: A cheap Soviet bunker has no weapons of its own, but can be garrisoned with up to five Conscripts. World War III (Red Alert 3) Infantry All Soviet infantry are trained from the Barrack. *Conscript: Eager, poorly recruits of the Communist cause. Can switch between an assault rifle and Molotov Cocktails. *Combat Engineer: Soviet engineers are trained in repairing and capturing buildings. They are armed with a pistol for protection and/or competitive edge against other engineers. They can also build bunkers for the Soviet army which can then be garrisoned by friendly troops. *War Bear: Trained War Bears are used to scout and sniff out spies. They roar can cause infantry to momentarily froze with fear, during which time the bears can take them out with one quick lunge. Amphibious. *Tesla Trooper: Dedicated Soviet soldiers with a truly shocking weapon - portable Tesla Coils. Effective against infantry and vehicles alike. Wears tough metal armour, which meant they cannot be crushed by tanks. Can also turn their weapon on Tesla Coils to charge them up. *Flak Trooper: This Anti-air unit is also strong against vehicles. *Natasha: A legendary sniper of the USSR. Has full authority to call in Badger Bomber strikes. Also a strong swimmer. Vehicles All Soviet Vehicles can be constructed at the War Factory. Note that Bullfrogs, Soviet MCVs, Sputniks and Ore Collectors can also be constructed at the Naval Yard. *Hammer Tank: The standard Soviet heavy tank. Can switch between a destructive anti-armour cannon and a less-destructive Leech Beam which can take the opponent's power. *Sickle: Anti-infantry scout unit. Mobility is increased with the Flea Jump ability. *Bullfrog Transport: Amphibious personnel carrier and anti-air vehicle. *V4 Rocket Launcher: Powerful Artillery *Soviet Ore Collector: Collect ore. Can activate Reactive Armour when threatened. Amphibious. *Apocalypse Assault Tank: The dreaded Apocalypse from Great World War III. Note that it has traded AA capabilities for a special Magnetic Beam. *Sputnik: Soviet exploration vehicle. Can set up an outpost far from the main base. Amphibious. *Soviet MCV: Root of Soviet base construction. Amphibious. *Terror Drone: It slices! It dices! Cheap and fast-moving, the appropriately-named Terror Drones can cut up infantry, vehicles and, thanks to new amphibious capability, ships. Aircrafts All Soviet Aircrafts except the Badger can be built by a Soviet commander at the Airfield. *MiG Fighter: Air-superiority VTOL fighter armed with powerful Air-to-Air missiles. *Twinblade: A feared assault helicopter, a threat to all ground units but defenceless against enemy fighters. *Kirov Airship: This surprisingly well-armored blimp boasts monster iron bombs that are excellent for intensive attacks against bases; better yet, the never needs to re-arm. Although annoyingly slow, it can boost its speed at the cost of structural damage. *Badger: A special transport plane. Not under the direct command of a Soviet commander. Naval Units All Soviet naval units are built at the Naval Yard. Note that Bullfrogs, Soviet MCVs, Sputniks and Ore Collectors can also be constructed here. *Stingray Nasad: Soviet patrol boat armed with miniature Tesla Coils. Amphibious. *Akula Submarine: Defenders of the Soviet Sea. *Dreadnought: Fires nasty highly destructive long-range missiles. Structures Soviet structures are built from the Construction Yard or the Crusher Crane. All structures can be deployed both on land and water except the Barracks, War Factory (land only) and Naval Yard (water only). *Construction Yard: The Construction Yard is the foundation of all Soviet bases. *Power Plant: The standard Soviet power plant that fuels the Red war machine. *Ore Refinery: The place where is brought to be turned into credits. Comes with one ore truck with the option to build more. More ore trucks mean more credits. More credits mean more toys. *Barracks: The training facility for soldiers. *War Factory: The place where Vehicle units are made. *Airfield: Aircraft construction facility. *Naval Yard: Ship construction facility. *Crusher Crane: Adds another construction queue. Also recycles unwanted vehicles and served as a repair facility. *Battle Lab: A specialized lab that gives the Soviets access to a number of advanced units and buildings. *Super Reactor: A Soviet Advanced Power Plant produces a high rate of power. When it explodes, run for cover. *Vacuum Imploder: The Soviet superweapon. Not as spectacular as the old Nuke but it does the same job. *Iron Curtain: The Iron Curtain is a powerful force-field that can make all ground units and/or buildings within its range immune to attack for about 30 seconds. This ability does not affect units in the air or under the water. Infantry hit by the Iron Curtain are turned into human toast and die screaming. Base Defences *Fortress Walls: These tried-and-true walls block enemy ground movement, and can be built quickly. *Sentry Gun: A manned turret that guns down any infantry stupid enough to approach it. *Flak Cannon: Fly the not-so-friendly skies: The Flak Cannon fires bursts of flak at enemy aircraft. *Tesla Coil: This powerful defense weapon requires considerable power, but it's worth the investment: it devastates ground units with a powerful bolt of electricity. Imagine a thousand forks jammed into a thousand outlets. Post World War III (Red Alert 3 Uprising) See Also *Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (RA Universe) *Top Secret Protocol - for a list of Soviet support powers available in Red Alert 3. *List of Red Alert 3 units Category:Soviets